


Rain

by dal_and_sen_of_s



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_and_sen_of_s/pseuds/dal_and_sen_of_s
Summary: Written in response to this prompt:It's a rainy afternoon, dreadful as all hells. Most inhabitants of the Shroud are keeping themselves indoors, because the rain  doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Your character is travelling through the Bentbranch Meadows, or rather in the outskirts of the small sanctuary, for whatever reason.Then, out of the fog, comes a cloaked figure. Slow at first, then hurrying, - apparently excited to see someone else, or maybe your character in particular. "Help!" They gasp out, catching their breath as they reach you. "I need help. Someone is following me. I know they mean me harm, I think they mean to kidnap me! " The cloaked figure tug at your rainwashed clothes in desperation."Please. I have no gil and nobody else to turn to. I have been running all night. Protect me! Give me shelter!" Still  they have not removed the hood over their head, but their frail body is trembling at this point.
Kudos: 2





	Rain

Kiht'a peers through the rain, as if his eyes might see someone in pursuit. The rain falls harder.

"Hold onto my arm, and I will guide you to shelter in Bentbranch Meadows. I know the woman who raises chocobos there, and am certain we can get you someplace dry and warm." The stranger takes his arm, and the two walk through the pouring rain toward the Moogle's Gift Mounts. Keitha should be able to provide space in the stables to dry out and wait for the storm to pass.

"What is your name, and how long have you been running?"

"M'kal Tia" comes the hesitant reply. "I was making my way from Gyr Abania to the Black Shroud when I encountered ... problems".

Kiht'a thinks the stranger must be a really young, or injured, Sun Seeker if the strength of the hand on his arm is any indication.

"I understand. You're a long way from Baelsar's Wall now, perhaps your pursuers have given up. This part of the Black Shroud is a bit more dangerous for Garleans in pursuit."

M'kal stumbles at this point, and Kiht'a grabs hold to keep him from falling into one of the pools of rainwater collecting on the ground. The ... boy? ... is so cold, and shivering.

"Take care, we're almost there".

As they approach the stables, he smiles as he spots Keitha. She looks at the two of them and nods, indicating a stable door that will get them into a dry stall. "Still picking up strays, Kiht'a?" she asks.

"Never stopped" he replies. "This is M'kal. Thank you for the space."


End file.
